marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Shuri (Earth-616)
, , | Relatives = T'Chaka (father, deceased); Ramonda (mother); T'Challa (half-brother); Jakarra (half-brother); Hunter (adopted brother); Storm (ex sister-in-law); Bashenga (ancestor); S'Yan (uncle, deceased); Joshua Itobo, Ishanta, Zuni, M'Koni, T'Shan (cousins); Mr. Wheeler (cousin by marriage, deceased); Billy Wheeler (1st cousin once removed) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Royal Palace of Wakanda, Central Wakanda, Wakanda, Africa | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Wakandan | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Black Panther, Princess, Regent, Queen | Education = | Origin = Human enhanced by the Heart-Shaped Herb | PlaceOfBirth = Wakanda | Creators = Reginald Hudlin; John Romita Jr | First = Black Panther Vol 4 2 | First2 = (First appearance) (First as Black Panther) | Death = | HistoryText = Origin The Princess of Wakanda, Shuri is the sister of Black Panther, and an heiress to the throne of Wakanda. She is the youngest child of T'Chaka, his only daughter and only biological child with Queen Ramonda, his third wife. From a very young age, Shuri has wanted to become the first woman to become the Black Panther. Against her mother's wishes, she broke into the arena to challenge her uncle S'yan for the title of Black Panther, but was unable to reach the ring before another fighter defeated S'yan and claimed the title. When the victor was unmasked, it was none other than Shuri's older brother T'Challa. Wakanda Invasion When Ulysses Klaw and his men attacked Wakanda, Shuri defeated Radioactive Man using the Ebony Blade. Shuri had difficulty coping after her first kill, until T'Challa promised he would personally train her in hand-to-hand combat so that she could take his place as Black Panther should a day come when she needed to lead Wakanda. Despite being particularly headstrong, the will to become the Black Panther drove Shuri to become a gifted fighter. War with Atlantis Shuri, as queen of Wakanda, was involved in treaty negotiations with Namor, who offered to end the bloodshed between their two nations in exchange for refuge in Wakanda whenever he desired. This same treaty was first presented to T'Challa, who originally rejected it. Like her brother, Shuri also declined Namor's offer stating that the conflict between the two nations was no ordinary war, and that the fate of both Wakanda or Atlantis hung in the balance; in the end, one of them would face total destruction. While Namor was celebrating the fabricated peace with T'Challa, T'Challa revealed the truth, and Namor left to find Atlantis a ruin by Shuri's forces after an attack by Wakanda. Time Runs Out With the incursions threatening the existence of the universe and the Earth, Namor formed a Cabal to do what the Illuminati were unable to bring themselves to do, destroy incoming colliding alternate Earths. The Cabal took over Wakanda and turned it into their base of operations, razing the Golden City and slaughtering its citizens. In an attempt to disrupt the Cabal's stolen arsenal of Antimatter Injection Systems, Shuri and T'Challa found themselves cornered by Proxima Midnight of the Cabal. Shuri remained behind to confront their enemies while T'Challa teleported away, at his sister's request. Djalia Shuri was defeated by the Cabal's forces and trapped within a construct of amber similar to Thane's, a construct which left her in a state of stasis known as "living death." As Black Panther strugged to find a way to bring his sister's body back to life, Shuri's soul made its way to the Djalia, a transcendent plane that represented Wakanda's collective memory. During her time in the Djalia, Shuri trained with and learned from a griot spirit that had taken the form of Ramonda. T'Challa eventually resurrected Shuri by retrieving her soul with the help of Manifold. Now imbued with wisdom and new powers, Shuri confronted Aneka, a Dora Milaje and one of the leaders of a rebellious group. Shuri seemingly convinced Aneka and Ayo to stand with the Black Panther in the wake of the invasion of another rebellion led by Tetu, which marched towards the Golden City. | Powers = Herbal Bolstered Physiology: Shuri, as was her brother T'Challa before her, had been enhanced by the Heart-Shaped Herb which granted all Panther's Super Soldier like augmentations. * Superhumanly Acute Senses: Shuri boasts greater sensory clarity than an ordinary human or even the finest human athlete. With vision extending into the ultraviolet and infrared areas of the electromagnetic spectrum, allowing her to see in near-total darkness and retain the same level of acuity. Hearing is similarly enhanced, as such Shuri can detect sounds that others cannot. Sounds that ordinarily could not be heard at incredible distances away. Shuri's sense of smell also enables her to memorize scent and individual musks for the recognition of people/objects by scent alone, even if they are well hidden. Her sense of taste is equally augmented to where she is can taste the exact ingredients of any particular food she's eaten. * Peak Human Strength: Shuri's physical strength had been bolstered well into peak and superhuman levels. Easily capable of rending and tearing complex mechanical apparatuses apart with her bear hands. * Peak Human Speed: As the Black Panther, Shuri can run, jump and move at speeds superior to those of any Olympic-class runner. Her top speed remains undisclosed but is clearly fast enough strike and evade faster than the eye can follow. * Peak Human Stamina: Shuri's body eliminates the excessive build-up of fatigue-producing poisons in her muscles and her musculature generates considerably less fatigue toxins than the muscles of an ordinary human being, gifting Shuri with superhuman levels of stamina, exceptional endurance, and lung capacity; in all physical activities. *'Peak Human Durability:' Her skin, muscle, and bone tissues are augmented to levels that are much denser and harder than an average human, making her far more durable and resistant to damage to various degrees. * Peak Human Healing: Shuri's enhanced healing speed and capabilities allows her to have a conditioned metabolism and immune system that enables extraordinarily efficient healing. * Peak Human Agility: Shuri's equilibrium, balance, flexibility, dexterity, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels superior to to the finest human athlete who has ever competed. Thus giving her feline maneuvering and reactions above the norm. * Peak Human Reflexes: Shuri's reaction time are beyond the natural limits of an Olympic-level athlete, allowing her to dodge heavy armsfire even from point-blank range with ease. Djalia Enhancements: Shuri returned from her stay at the Djalia changed, having been imbued with supernatural powers from the teachings of a griot. *'Animorphism:' Shuri is capable of transforming her body into either a flock of black birds, or a single enormous one. *'Enhanced Durability:' Shuri has demonstrated the ability to recover from blasts of energy with surprising speed. *'Enhanced Speed:' During her battle against the mystical creatures known as the Vanyans Shuri was able to move from one location to another with the speed of a cheetah. *'Stone Form:' Shuri can turn her body and clothes into a flexible rock-like material which can be barely dented by gunfire. *'Size Alteration:' As the ancient future Shuri can access the memories of a mountainous ancestor in order to magnify her size & strength. *'Djalia Transport:' Shuri can enter and exit the Wakandan plain of memory at will if she wishes too, she can even drag multiple individuals into and out of the Djalia if she so chooses. *'Realm Empowerment:' Wakandan's are made several times more powerful while in the Great Veldt, Shuri being able to accomplish even greater usage of her abilities while there. *'Animal Empathy': Shuri learned she could reach out too, calm and even soothe any creature she came across by focusing her emotions on it. *'Necromancy:' Shuri has shown the ability to raise an army of deceased Wakandan warriors to assist her in battle. | Abilities = Genius-Level Intelligence: Shuri is a gifted intellectual mind, a genius on par with her older brother who has a vast, well studied understanding of Wakandan science and technology. Master Inventor: Princess Shuri, like her brother. Is a phenomenal engineer and mechanist with an inherent understanding of Wakandan technology and ingenuity. Able to think up and create a host of incredible vividly useful technologies by her lonesome. Either within her lab or while on the move, having developed impressive spy gear and personalized aviary equipment for fun. As well as compact vehicular transportation which can be carried in packaging no larger than a phonograph record sleeve. Skilled Martial Artist: She's had special training in various martial art forms, being an incredibly gifted hand-to-hand combatant. Tutored in self defense by both the Dora Milaje and her sibling T'Chala. Master Acrobat: Shuri is also rigorously trained in acrobatics at a young age. Gifted Tactical Specialist: Shuri is a skilled leader with a knack for diplomatic approach both in the political circuit and in combat. Much about tactics and strategies was taught to her by the Wakandan war chiefs in her youth and/or by her brother. Who, like his father before him, encouraged her to always think two steps ahead of her enemies and three steps ahead of her friends. Her taciturn prowess is such that she was able to plan a clever means of drawing the treacherous Desturi out into the open by having the royal family feign incompetence and ignorance of their nations civil strife. While at the same time using Ororo, the object of their spiciest ire as bait in order to discern their grand plans. Multilingual: Having her hand in foreign affairs Shuri can fluently speak other tongues outside of her native language, English most prominently along with other various languages. Highly Influential Connections: Both as a member of the royal family and queen regent of Wakanda, Shuri has access to a vast collection of magical artifacts, technological and military hardware, as well as the support of her nation's wide array of scientists, adventurers, and superhero connections. Diplomatic Immunity: As one of the leading powers of a sovereign nation, she often visits the United States or the United Nations for political reasons. She enjoys diplomatic immunity during these trips, and her embassy is considered foreign soil. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Black Panther suit: During her time as panther, Shuri wore her own panther habit with some differing modifications provided by N'Iix. * Adamantium tipped Vibranium claws. Holopods Spider Bites | Transportation = Quinjet | Weapons =* Desert Sands * Shok-Nets * Desert Suns | Notes = | Trivia = * Shuri's appearance as of is based on that of her teenaged MCU counterpart; and is completely different from her original appearance, in which she was a grown woman. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Wakandan Royal Family Category:Heart-Shaped Herb Category:Multilingual Category:Time Runs Out casualties Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Ebony Blade User Category:Genius Intelligence Category:Animal Form Category:Empaths Category:Size Alteration